Dragon Physiology
The power to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of a dragon. A sub-power of Reptilian and Mythical Mimicries. Also Called * Draconic Mimicry * Ryū Mimicry * Wyvern Mimicry * Dragonoid Physiology * Vritra Mimicry * Dragon Physiology Capability The user can either become a dragon or mimic the abilities and attributes of one. User can either take on the attributes of a Western or Eastern Dragon or even both. Universal differences In some universes haves variations of dragons whit different abilities likes on dungeons & dragons the dragon type based on scale color or type (Ex: Red cromatics are fire breaths dragons). Limits *Takes time to control if the user is a beginner *Size could be an issue *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying Usages * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Dermal Armor * Invulnerability * Flight * Wing Manifestation * Fire Breathing * Elemental Breath * Enhanced Bite * Claw Retraction * Prehensile Tail * Blade Retraction able to produce a small blade from their tails, mature users can grow more than one edge. * Poison Generation in folkore a dragons tail is tipped with lethal venom * Hypnosis via direct eye contact, dragons can direct it to induce heavy Fear or Paralysis in foes * Some may have Thermal Resistance * Can absorb the abilities of other people with powers if they are dead. * Is some cases may develop Elemental Devourering * May lead to Elemental Energy Manipulation * some could possess Multi-Power * Shapeshifting users possess the potential to become ace changers. Stemming to Elasticity, Malleable Anatomy, Camouflage changeing scale color to match surroundings, Size Manipulation and possibly Enhanced Regeneration * some can project Life Energy to create Chi Duplicates * Omnilingualism, the exception being Sign language * May be able to sense other dragons * Dragon Shout * Life-Force Constructs controling chi to manifrst tangible crafts of ones mind. * Prehensile Tongue able to elongate thier tonguet at bullet like speed. * Acid Generation some tales regel about how a dragons saliva is ladden with corrosive aspects. * Magic Immunity dragons are known to be impervious to magical assults and afflictions. Known dragon types *'Classic:' Has fire breath traditionally, but can develop ice breath; their powers don't depend on scale color. **The classic European dragon will most likely have wings and breathe fire. In European mythology, the dragon is often a thing to be feared, and depicted as a monster and an enemy to civilisation. **The classic''' Eastern''' dragon will most likely be wingless and have divine power. In Eastern mythology and religion, the dragon is revered as a benevolent creature and sometimes a god. *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colours. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. : The metallic dragons also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. *Copper dragons breathe slow gas. *'Brass''' dragons breathe sleep gas. *'Silver' dragons breathe paralyzing gas. *'Bronze' dragons breathe repulsion gas. *'Gold' dragons breathe weakening gas. :: Apart from the standard dragons there are also nonstandard dragons such as the Prismatic, which breathes prismatic spray as per the spell, and the''' Force', which breathes a devastating cone of force. *'Spyro universe:' These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. **'Purple dragons''' are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize thier chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. This section is a stub. Please finish this section. Known users Gallery Jake Long.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) in his dragon form. 200px-Dragon_Man_001.jpg|Dragon Man (Marvel) Bloom 1.png|Bloom (Winx Club) PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan can generate the very flames that dragons breathe, which can take the form of an immense dragon of fire.|link=Magic Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers